Hydrogen sulfide gas is present within various industrial and other environments. For instance, within petrochemical and other types of industrial environments, hydrogen sulfide gas may be a byproduct of industrial processes performed within these environments. Hydrogen sulfide gas may further or alternatively be used within industrial processes themselves.